Kim and Ron's Rome Adventure
by Ranma and Akane forever
Summary: Kim and Ron travel to Rome


Disclaimer Don't Own Kim Possible or any other KP Characters Disney does!  
  
Kim and Ron's Adventures in Rome Chapter 1  
  
Ron and Rufus were at BUENO Nacho enjoying some NACOS. (Ron's POV) Ron said' I wonder if Kim wants to go visit Rome'.

(Kim's POV) Kim was at her house Chatting to Monique about what it would be like to visit Rome when Ron walked over to her house to see her,

Kim smiled. (Ron's POV)Ron looked at Kim then said 'you want to come to Rome with ME,

(Kim's POV) Kim looked down then back up again then said

'sure but only if Monique can come' .(Ron's POV) Ron just smiled and said

'why not just as long as we get to spend time alone walking on the beach at sunset without Monique' Kim laughed then smiled, You always know the right things to say,

(Ron's POV)Ron sighed KP.

'If we go to Rome it should just be the two of us no Monique no Wade no Rufus no Villains to defeat' Kim decided to use her secret weapon. Ron looked over at Kim

'must you use the Puppy Dog Pout again. Kim just smiled knowing she had won against Ron once again,

'As long as there are Villains to defeat the world will never be safe'

. Ron sighed 'yeah guess your right but secretly you think. SHEGO will ever turn back to the good side'

'No probably not once a villain always a villain'

. Kim snuck up beside Ron then gave him a peck on the cheek, Ron blushed. 'Kim looked at Ron and said when are we going to Rome'.

'Ron said the plane wasn't leaving till 11:00 am. Kim said

'shouldn't we get our tickets early so we don't miss our chance to go'

Ron smiled 'ok let's go get them now then cause the plane leaves soon it will give us a good chance to get 2 window seats'

. Kim looked around the airport and saw Tara boarding a plane headed for Rome,

Ron walked up and winked at Tara who just giggled softly then got on the plane still giggling. Ron ran up to the plane smiling, .

Ron and Kim had just got on the plane heading for Rome,

Ron said he wanted to switch seats so he could be nearer Tara. Kim sighed then said

'Ron you still love me right'

'of course I do KP, No one else loves you more than I do'

A few hours later the plane arrived in Rome, Kim, Tara, And Ron all got off.

(Kim's POV) 'why does Tara always want Ron'

,Kim looked over at Ron and Tara and sighed deeply wishing that she was the one snuggling against Ron. Ron(Thinking about Kim)

'Why is it every time I look at her my heart flutters like a thousand Butterflies even though Tara has had her eye on me since she kissed me on the cheek I still can't take my eyes off her for less than a second,

I wonder if she feels the same way I do about her' . Kim was at the TREVI Fountain with Ron who had Tara cuddling against him,

Kim watched from a short distance away from the fountain and sat down sighing still wishing that it was her that was snuggling against Ron and not Tara. Ron looked around but couldn't see Kim anywhere who went off to be alone for a while.

A few days later Kim Ron and Tara decided to head back to Middleton,

on the way back Tara wanted to sit by herself cause she knew that Ron had feelings for Kim. (Ron thinking about Kim)

'why is it that Tara wanted to sit alone well whatever the reason is I get the feeling that she knows of my feelings towards Kim he just shrugged it off nah couldn't be could it'

, (Kim looking at Ron blushing)'why do I keep thinking about Ron so much there's no way he could love me could he she turned to look at Ron smiling and was greeted by a kiss on the cheek she smiled knowing what her response was going to be blushing she returned it twice as good while still blushing'

. Ron looked at Kim a little surprised 'wow KP, I never knew you could kiss so good'

he looked at her smiling and hugged her happily. A few hours later the plane, Landed in Middleton Kim, Ron and Tara got off.

Tara called a Taxi home she didn't want to get in the way of Kim and Ron's, Feelings between themselves, As soon as Kim and Ron exited the airport they were greeted by Monique and Rufus. Rufus jumped down from Monique's shoulder and started smiling at Ron while chattering away happily from his home in Ron's pant pocket.  
  
The End Written by SHEGO The Supreme one  
  
Author's note if you read my FIC can you leave a review!


End file.
